Joanna and The Dead Mans Chest
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Joanna and Jack are back in another adventure, to stop Davy Jones, rather find the heart to stop him from killing Jack, seems simple enough? wrong friends and enemies from both there pasts come back to haunt them, can they stop Jones or will it be to late? also some other things happen that aren't in the story, well i guess you will have to wait and see.
1. The Black Spot

HI! im back with another potc story :) yay. hope you enjoy it, love you all please review, read, follow and like if you will :) thanks

The Black pearl comes into view, showing off its rigs of ropes and it's great sails now patched, Gibbs walks the deck alone at night, singing and drinking from a bottle of rum.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Gibbs sang, taking another swig of rum.

Gibbs is interrupted from his drinking by the sound of a voice. "He's comin' Gibbs, make haste" Joanna called from above.

He looked up to the sky to see a flock of crows flying into the foggy night. "Aye, that he be"

Joanna watched as Jack uses the skeleton leg as an oar, rowing towards the ship which had the cast of the moon behind it. Jack arrives at the Pearl, handing Gibbs a skeleton leg as he climbed up the ladder Joanna drops down from her perch draping a coat onto Jack's shoulders.

"I'm glad your back, I trust it went to plan?" Joanna asked him.

Jack didn't want to disappoint her. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome"

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked excited.

"Mm-hmm!" Jack said excited, waving a cloth around.

"What is it?" Joanna asked, trying to get a good look at it.

"Captain, I think the crew, were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it" Gibbs said nervous of Jack's response.

The crew all agreed with Gibbs. "All in all, it's seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating"

Jack was annoyed. "Shiny?"

Joanna couldn't believe the crew. "Is that how you're all feeling? Perhaps Jack is not serving your best interests as your captain?"

"Show us what is on the piece of cloth"

Jack gives the crew a no look and out of no where the monkey Jack snarls, seizes the cloth, scampers off with it.

"Monkey!" Jack attempts to shoot the monkey with his pistol, his pistol misfires Jack grabs Joanna's pistol and blasts the monkey while it's on the deck, Jack the monkey drops the cloth.

Joanna grabs her gun back from Jack. "You know that doesn't work Jackie"

"It bloody makes me feel better"

Joanna picks up the cloth that the monkey dropped. "Jack this is just a key"

Jack got excited. "No! Much more better. It is a drawing of a key" Jack holds up the cloth for the crew, they inch forward. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Jack shouted making the crew back off.

One of the crew speaks up. "Keys... unlock... things?"

Gibbs gets excited again. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

Joanna rolls her eyes at the stupidity of their crew. "No!" She shouted.

"If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Gibbs was now confused, but then again so is the whole crew. "So - We're going after this key?"

Jack turned his attention from Joanna back to Gibbs "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

"Do we have a heading?" Joanna asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

She watched as he pulled out his compass and see his face struggle to find a certain way. "Hah! A heading. Set sail in a... mmm... a general... in that way – direction" He pointed off to the east.

Gibbs didn't understand what was going on any more. "Cap'n?"

Jack wraps his arm around Joanna's, making there way to the cabin. "Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Come on, oy quick, oy quick" He turns back to Chris.

"Jack what is the matter?"

"I have heard a rather terrible rumor, Davy Jones, you've heard of him ay?"

"He's just a rumor"

"Well what I've heard is anyone who takes his place lives forever"

Chris sat on the bed not amused with Jack's story. "You want to become Davy Jones?"

"If it will make me invincible, yes"

"What about me Jackie?" Joanna asked sadly.

"You will become part of me crew, you will not die as long as you serve me"

"Serve you? I will not be leaving my ship for the Flying Dutchmen"

"Will have plenty of time to talk about this when the time comes"

Jack laid next to her on the bed, kissing her lips lightly.

"How could I refuse you?" She responded, playing with his chest.

"You can't, oh!" Jack noticed what she was doing. "Love I'll be needed a little more rum for this activity"

"As always"

Jack rises to his feet, staggers a bit, picks up his hat off the top of a globe, walking off to the cellar. He goes downstairs to the hold, an animal bleats, Jack unlocks the door, looking around he sees eerie filter feeder creatures festooning a beam of wood, in the mitts of all of the eeriness Jack spots a rack of bottles, with the bottles stored sideways like in a wine rack.

"Ah!" Jack said pulling a sideways bottle from the rack upside-down, he pours sand out of the bottle.

"Times run out Jack" A eerie voice said.

Jack drops bottle of rum in fright, the bottle breaks on the floor, he cautiously walks over to see who spoke, when he finally noticed who it was, he stood there shocked.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" He asked nervously.

Bootstrap looks up from where he's sitting on a barrel, crabs scuttle across his face, spitting water out of his mouth as he spoke. "You look good Jack"

"Is this a dream?" He gave a creeped out look.

"No" Bootstrap looked confued.

_Damn, I'd rather had hope it was. "_I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum"

Bootstrap immediately hands Jack a bottle of rum, Jack pries the bottle from Bootstrap's hand with a crackling sound.

"You got the Pearl back I see"

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way" Jack tinks the lip of the bottle with his fingers, then blows across the top" Jack felt as he had the upper had now. "Your son"

"William?" Bootstrap asked looking surprise. "He ended up pirate after all" He then looked rater upset by this news.

Jack pointed his finger up as a one more thing. "And one lovely Barbossa"

"Hector?"

Jack shock his head no. "Joanna, mate, showed up one day sprung me from the gallows, been hiddin out with mister William almost 15"

"You found her?"

"Aye that I did" Jack takes a drink from the bottle. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me"

Jack already knew this answer unfortunately. "Who?" He asked anyways.

"Davy Jones"

Trying to suppress his fear, he replied rather sarcastically. "Ah. So it's you, then. He shanghaied

you into service, eh?"

A small hermit crab scuttles by Bootstrap, on top of the barrel where he sat. He grabs the hermit crab, pops it into his mouth, and crunches on it, with out taking his eyes off Jack. Jack moves his mouth, jaw, and tongue around in revulsion while watching him munch on a living creature. Jack hands the bottle back to Bootstrap.

"I choose it" Bootstrap answered honestly. "I'm sorry about the mutiny Jack, I tried to stand up for you, but that didn't sit well with Barbossa, I ended up at the bottom of the ocean, not dying nor living, I begged for a second chance at life"

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment-" Jack starts to walk off, but Bootstrap stands up at the same time intercepting Jack, blocking him from his way out.

"You made a deal with him too Jack" Bootstrap wasn't playing games anymore.

"Technic-" Jack tried to put in.

"He raised your ship from the depths for you"

"It's Joanna's ship now, no need for me"

"13 years you've been her captain, you won't be able to talk your way out of this one, one soul bound to crew 100 years aboard the Flying Dutchman"

Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain, so there's rea-"

"Then it's the locker for you, Jones terrible Leviathan will find you, and drag the Pearl down to the crushing depths with you along with it"

Jack was frightened now. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I told you Jack" Bootstrap slaps Jacks hand. "Your time is up, he comes now" He disappears into the ship.

Jack looks at the palm of his left hand, where a black spot boils into view, Jack looks up, but Bootstrap has disappeared. Back on top deck, Jack runs across the deck screaming, Joanna comes out of the cabin worried for Jack's life.

"Jack! What's wrong?" She asked.

On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry-on Marty, I want movement"

"You heard the man! Lets move"

"All hands about!" Gibbs shouts.

Jack knew he needed land, didn't matter what kind of land he just knew that Jones was coming and he needed to get away. "All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" He cried as he wrapped his hand up.

"Do we have a heading capt?" Gibbs asked confused.

Gibbs must of frightened him. "Ah! Ooh! Run! Land" Running and ducking under the mast.

Gibbs follows him, Jack rises from where he was ducked behind the base of the mast, only to see Gibbs again.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't say port. I said land. Any land" He walks away slowly hiding beneath the steps.

The monkey in skeleton form swings down, grabbing Jack's hat.

"Agh!" Jack yells again.

the monkey snarls at Jack, Jack snarls back at the monkey, in imitation. Jack throws Jack's hat overboard, the captain didn't even flinch about it.

"Jack's hat! Bring 'er about!" Joanna shouted.

"No no! Leave it! Run!" Jack says running off again.

"Jackie?" Joanna called out to him.

"Shhh love!"

"For fuck sake Jack what is wrong with you? Half the crew is about to jump ship there so scared"

"Nothing, I'm fine, come love" He pushed her inside the cabin once again.

He pushes her onto the bed, throwing off his coat, kissing her full on the lips, then down to her neck, Joanna wraps her arms around his neck, moaning softly into his ear.

"Jack..." She trails off.

"I promise love everything is okay"

"I trust you but if..."

"Shh, I'm here that's all that matters"


	2. Cannibal Island

**HI! i hope you like this story so far, i do. this chapter is a filler sorry more of the couple later. i hate when there apart. this chapter is also longer to just get rid of cannibal island. well favorite, follow, review, and read thanks bye!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later the next day, Jack and Joanna were taking there time with leaving their bed, well they were till Gibbs rudely interrupted them.

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted from above.

"Ready?" Jack asked, getting off of his bed.

"Do we have to? We found land"

"No, no I need you safe your with me"

Joanna springs to life from the bed, grabbing her coat, sword, and placing her bandana around her head again.

"Now I'm ready"

The crew was pulling the ship into land while the couple jumped into the shallow water.

"What do you think?" Jack asked.

"This island is no good, I'm going back to the ship"

"Joanna no!" Jack grabbed her arm.

"Someone needs to stay with the ship, I'm second in line for captain, one of us needs to survive" Joanna wasn't giving in and Jack could see that.

"What is to happen if we don't make it back, can you sail the Pearl all by your lonesome?"

"I can"

"Stay here then, But Chris any slight of life you run and hide"

"I'm not worried about me, you kill anyone you see"

"I love you Chris"

"I love you too"

The crew sets off into the forest, while Joanna goes back to the cabin to find the piece of paper her father had left her. She rummages through some things until she came a crossed the paper. Joanna couldn't bring herself to open it before, since it's been none stop for as long as she could remember. But now that there was a moment of piece and Jack wasn't standing over top of her every movement.

The piece of paper was actually no more than just a letter addressed to Joanna.

_Chris,_

_I am sorry for the pain I have caused ye, you must understand I am or wasn't me self, I love you very dearly and when I find your mother she will die. If I die before this task is complete, please do as I ask and murder the bloody woman, also if I die, do not grieve, my death was my own doing. I only willed me self to live long enough to see you breath again, I have missed you. You damn woman have brought me to tears again, lying awake most nights thinkin about ye, wonderin how you'd look, if you'd even remember me, if your even alive still, but now, seeing you again, has completed why I ever lived, I do not fear dying now. I know you're in good hands with Jack, if you so choose to I want Jack to be your forever just like I thought Catherine was mine. _

_Love, Daddy._

Joanna couldn't take it any more she bursts out crying wishing she had Jack with her, but alas he had taken off into the jungle with the rest of the crew. So she did what any normal woman would do and that was to cry herself to sleep. Joanna didn't know how many days had pasted as she just laid in bed thinking about her father and Jack, but one morning she heard a voice and not just any voice.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Will Turner called out. "Joanna? Gibbs? Anybody?" He called out again.

Joanna charges out of the cabin, jumps off the side of the ship and straight into Will's arms. "Will I am so glad your here.

"What is going on here? Where's the rest of the crew?"

"They toke off into the jungle a few days ago, I was to wait for there return but I can not move the ship by myself if they never come back"

"I need to find Jack"

"They went this way" She said leading Will into the thickness of the forest.

Will finds Gibbs' husk canteen hanging on a plant, trailing a long string. "Gibbs" He replied.

"Aye"

Will and Joanna follow the string attached to the canteen, over toward a large tree. Human eyes open in the background, from a man camouflaged against a nearby tree. The camouflaged cannibal shouts and jumps out from the tree at Will and Joanna.

Will is yanked back by a snare, and dangles upside-down from a rope, Joanna steps backwards and traps herself as well.

"Damn it!" She shouts.

Cannibals charge out of the bushes from all directions, Will keeps them at bay with his sword, Joanna see's what he was doing and joins in, but quickly realizes that was not a smart thing to do.

"Come on! Let's go! Come on! Who wants it? I could do this all day!" Will shouted acting crazy.

"Will don't encourage them!" Joanna shouted back at him.

A cannibal with a bone through his nose, looking rather annoyed with Will, uses his blowgun to shoot a dart into Will's neck. He drops his sword to the ground, limp as a dead fish.

"Will" Joanna shouted, getting angry she swings her sword around actually killing one of them, but no later than a few seconds later she was out cold as well.

Will is carried through the forest, hanging from a bamboo pole, with his head hanging back, not far behind him was Joanna who has suffered the same fate. Will and Chris are brought before Jack, who sits on a throne, who was looking god-like. The music that was playing stopped, Jack's eyes open with a flash, revealing that his closed eyelids were painted to look like open eyes.

_What in the bloody hell is this? Captured William and oh fuckin hell, not Chris, bugger all, how did they find her? Jack thought to himself._

Will comes to and the first person he saw was Jack. "Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say

I'm glad to see you!"

Jack says nothing, arises from his throne, walks over to Will, Jack pushes one finger into Will's shoulder, as if testing how much meat he has on him, then comes over to Joanna

Will would not shut up. "Jack! It's me! Will Turner!"

He leaned down towards Joanna, whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry Chris" Jack springs back up. "Wa-say kohn. Een dah-lah. Eeseepi"

"Tell 'em to let me down" Will shouted.

_If Will would keep his mouth shut we can survive, stupid boy he is sometimes. _

Jack started blabbering again. "Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam eensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy. Snip-snip"

Jack begins to walk away, as if disinterested, his Compass hangs from his waist, which catches Will's attention.

"Jack! The Compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack stops in his tracks, pauses, turns around and casually walks back.

What are you thinking Jack? Joanna thought.

"Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky" Jack said to the cannibals.

"Ball licky-licky!" They all shouted.

The cannibals begin chanting, repetitiously.

Jack moved over to Joanna and Will again, leaned over. "Save me!"

Will didn't know what to do. "Jack, what did you tell them?" He was shouting as they were both being carried away. "No! What about Elizabeth? Jack!"

The two were carried across a rope bridge, still hanging underneath the bamboo pole, Joanna was struggling to get free while Will kept on shouting.

"Can you please shut up?!" Chris yelled. "You talking to Jack could of ruined our chance to save him"

"Why wasn't he listening to me?"

"He's keeping himself safe as any other pirate would do"

Their bonds were cut and dragged into cages, to there surprise the rest of the crew was already there.

"Bloody hell" Joanna whispered.

They were hoisted into the air in the cages, hanging thousands of feet above the water. 6 crew members per cage they were in. Will and Joanna were in the same cage with Gibbs, Cotton, and two others.

I don't understand, if Jack is their chief. Why were we locked in?"

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief" Gibbs responded.

"Is that why you never came back for me?"

"Aye, sorry my dear"

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us" Will said not pleased with his capture.

"Worse... as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison"

Cotton bites Gibbs' fingers to illustrate what he meant. "Argh! They'll roast him and eat him"

"What?! If they touch him I will murder each and everyone of them!"

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

Gibbs was looking rather upset. "These cages we're in... weren't built 'til after we got here"

Will was gripping the bars made of human bones, but quickly pulls his hand away. "Shit"

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop" Gibbs stated, staring off into space.

"We can't just sit here and wait then, we have to save Jack!" Joanna was shouting now, angry at the situation.

_I need to save Jack... this damn crew doesn't care about their captain, well dammit I do, I do more than care about him, I love him, and I will save him. Joanna was furiously thinking to herself. _

"Move!" Will shouted pushing the cage forward.

The crew began swinging the cages with increasingly wide arcs, both cages finally come within reach of the cliff, they grab vines and hang on to the cliff.

"Put your legs through, start to climb!" Gibbs shouted pulling up the cage.

"Come on men! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

"You won't need everyone. 'Bout six would do!" Chris pauses and looks over to the other cage. "Shit!"

Gibbs nods to the crew at least Will got what he meant.

Will panicked "Hurry!"

Each cage group begins racing against each other up the cliff, all of the crew shouting at one another, some words not so nice, but Will noticed something that no one seemed to realize a cannibal crosses the rope bridge.

"Hey! Hey" He said trying to get everyone's attention. "Stop!"

Joanna looks up and agrees with Will. "Stop! Stop!"

"Shhh! Shhh!" One crew member said.

Leech still thought it was a good idea to climb. "Shhh!"

The other cage group decides to take the risk of climbing, despite the nearby cannibal.

"Are you mad? What's are you doing? Stop!" Will whispered.

Because of their stupidity one of the men in the climbing cage grabs a coral snake from the cliff instead of a vine, he screams, the man holding the snake lets go, their cage falls, the rope breaks, and their cage falls to the bottom of the pit. The cannibal that was crossing the bridge witnessed the fall and runs off.

"Shit! Move!" Joanna shouted moving quicker than before.

Finally the crew made it over the edge of the cliff, frantically finding a way to escape.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!"Will manages to sever the cage's cable by hammering it with a rock moments later.

The men are unable to get the cage open in time, the cannibal's have already made there way back to the group

Joanna hatched an idea. "Roll the cage!"

The men didn't even hesitate, they roll the cage down the hill. The cage falls over the edge of a tiny cliff and falls into the water, breaking finally. The Cannibals throw their spears and shoot arrows at the men in the water.

"This way, lads!" Gibbs shouted swimming his way out of the water.

The small group makes there way onto the beach away from the crazy men that were not far behind them, when they see the Pearl was already back into the water, Pintel and Ragetti were on board already.

Gibbs was happy to see the Pearl was at least in the water. "Excellent work! Work's half done! Make ready to sail, cast-off those's lines, boy"

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him" Joanna wasn't getting on the ship till Jack was here.

Jack appears at a distance, running down the beach toward the crew and ship, a crowd of cannibals suddenly run down on the beach behind Jack, pursuing him. "Hey!"

"Time to go" Will grabbed Joanna and pulled her on board, kicking and screaming.

Jack screams while running down the beach. "Hey! Chris!" Jack was frantically running to make it to her. he grabs a hold of rigging on the side of the departing ship. "Alas, my children! This is the day

you shall always remember as the day that you almost -" A big wave splashes Jack from behind. "...Captain Jack... Sparrow"

"Thank god" Chris sighed in relief.


	3. A touch of Destiny

**I hope you are enjoying the story :) i like it so far.**

**Please R&R thanks **

Jack climbed aboard his ship only to be bombarded by Chris who jumped up into his arms.

"You asshole! I thought you dead" She said punching him in the arm, after he had set her down.

"Love I did not intend to be captured, let alone there chief"

"Next time, demand I go with you so if you die I won't be alone!" Joanna stormed off still mad about being captured and Jack leaving her to die.

"Joanna come back!" Jack said about to chase her.

Gibbs intervenes before Jack made another mistake. "Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea"

Being distracted for the moment, which he was pleased with, he needed to be a captain again. "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only in so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible"

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain" Gibbs replied confused.

I have every faith in your re-conciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to fucking shoot something"

_That damn woman! Why does she cloud me mind so much. I have missed her._

The monkey screams, dropping Ragetti's eye, he grabs his eye, spitting on it, he rubs the spit around on the eye. The monkey chatters and climbs into the rigging once again, Jack is ready to shoot the monkey with his pistol, when Will distracts him next.

"Jack" Will shouted running up to him.

"Ey?" Jack asked pulling attention away from the monkey and Joanna.

"Elizabeth is in danger"

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Maybe just lock her up somewhere" Jack laughed at himself.

Will wasn't happy with Jack, or anyone for that matter. "She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes"

Will pulls a sword from the waistband of a pirate who is turned around and points it at Jack.

"I need that Compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom"

Jack looks up at him, only to see Joanna pointing a sword at Will's neck, he looks down again.

"Will you are like a brother to me, but when you threaten Jack you threat me, move away"

Will turned to face Joanna, sword in hand still, but now facing her instead. "You'd turn your back on one of the only people who care for you?"

Jack was not having this on his ship, definitely wasn't going to let this continue when it was her who was involved. He pulls out his sword and poked it into Will's neck. "This is between me and you boy, Joanna dies... you'll die too"

"You'd think I'd kill her?" Will asked confused as to why the sudden hostility, when all he wanted was the damn compass.

"I don't like you William, I have a right not to like you, Mister Gibbs!" Jack called out.

"Cap'n?" He answered.

"We have a need to travel upriver"

Gibbs moved in closer to Jack to whisper in his ear. "Sir? I I don't mean to pry, but you and Miss Joanna, she is yours yes?"

"No" Jack shook his head. A rather... resolute and unyielding need"

Will over heard there conversation and was growing mad again. "What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste"

"William... I shall trade you the Compass, if you will help me... to find this" Jack pulls out the piece of paper that had the drawing of the key on it.

"Oh not this again!" Joanna shouted. "Jack you're never gonna find it, give up already"

Will didn't understand what was being asked of him. "You want me to find this?" Will asked.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly dotty belle ol'... what's-her-face.

Savvy?"

"What the fuck did he just say?" Joanna asked Gibbs.

Gibbs just shrugged. "Not really sure"

"This... is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Oh not this again!" Joanna shouted. "What is it with Davy Jones?"

"If I told you, well its just better that you don't know right now"

"Not much" Will answered honestly.

_Well good the damn kid didn't ask questions this time. _"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth" Jack turned away from Will and focused his attention back to Chris who was chatting with Gibbs. "Love, my cabin now"

She meets him in the cabin. "I'm still mad at you Jack"

"Aye, ye got no reason, I made it back, haven't I"

"Shut up!" Joanna said pushing him back down onto the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Black Pearl had made it to the mouth of the Pantano River, the crew shuffled into

two longboats, Joanna, Jack, and Cotton in one, while Will, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti were in the other ship, they begin their way up the river, the longboats make there way into a swampy area with twisted roots.

"Gibbs tell us one of ye old tales" Joanna asked.

"Or you can answer why Jack is afraid is open water" Will replied instead.

Jack gave an annoyed glare at Gibbs and Will. "William if you must know then Gibbs tell away" He then shot Gibbs a look of make it seem none realistic.

Gibbs nodded in a yes manor and began his tale. "Aye, well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness" Gibbs pauses to see if Jack was pleased with his tale. The Kraken!" He said with a serious face

Jack turns around at mention of the word, Pintel and Ragetti look at each other, while Joanna was so interested in the story wasn't frightened at all.

Gibbs hated lying to Joanna but it was Jack's wish so he had to obey. "They say the stench of its breath is like – ooh!" He shuddered. "Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things" Gibbs finished his tale, leaving everyone scared.

"The key will spare him that?" Will asked in hushed tones.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... Her"

"Her?" Will asked confused.

"Aye" Mystic woman she is"

The bayou is filled with fireflies, making for a rather beautiful sight, with the occasional islander staring at them, Chris grabbed Jack's arm as the neared the edge. They exited the boats.

Jack was glad she was no longer mad at him, but he was sure she would be mad again after this visit. "No worries, Love. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before" Jack said not knowing what kind of mood Tia Dalma would be in.

"You don't seem to confident in your friend ship"

"Aye, you will be safe"

"I'll watch your back" Gibbs told him.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat" Jack said pulling Joanna forward.

"I have his front Gibbs"

"Mind the boat" Gibbs said.

"Mind the boat" Will said next.

The crew passed the line down until it was just Cotton left. Jack cautiously enters Tia's shack, pushing the door open slowly, near the inside of the shack door hangs a live snake, Tia is sitting at a table, looks up from her crab claws, to see Jack in the doorway, with Joanna at his right.

Tia Dalma smiles. "Jack Sparrow!"

Jack gives her a half smile back, acting excited to see her. "Tia Dalma!"

Tia waggles her finger in front of him, laughing. "I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day who'd tis?" She asked standing now in front of Chris.

Tia sees Will standing in the doorway, goes up to him and ignores Joanna just as she was about to respond.

She points at Will. "You. You have a touch of... destiny about you, William Turner"

Will didn't understand how she knew him. "You know me?"

Tia was now teasing Will. "You want to know me?"

There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it.

"Come" Tia said. "What... service... may I do you? Hmmm?" She said playing with Will. "You know I demand payment"

Jack was pleased she had asked that. "I brought payment" Jack whistles once, a crewmember brings in the monkey in a cage. "Look!" Jack cocks his pistol, shoots the monkey, the bullet has no effect, but the monkey chatters in fright. "An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia lifts the cage door, the monkey scampers off. "The payment is fair"

Joanna watched the monkey run to the back room and she noticed something strange, something familiar.

"We're looking for this. And what it goes to"

"The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?"

"Maybe. Why?" Jack pretended he didn't know what she meant but he did.

"Ayeee hey ya... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, can you not decide which you'd rather embark on. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked excited.

Tia was pleased with all these questions. "You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men"

Will wasn't understanding all this pirate talk but went along anyways. "What vexes all men?"

"What, indeed" She smiled.

"The sea?" Joanna asked.

"A woman" Jack replied being annoyed with his crew.

"I had thought being a a wo-man you would know what vexes all men, ye have yer own my dear. He fell in love"

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Gibbs responded.

Tia didn't like Gibbs you could tell. "Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and uncountable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die"

"What... exactly did he put into the chest?" Will said cutting to the chase.

She placed her hand on her heart and smiled. "Him heart"

"What?!" Chris exclaimed.

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times"

Will was mad at Jack. "You knew this"

"Your gonna send him after Davy Jones?" Joanna asked.

"No" Jack responded to her, but facing back to Will he continued. "I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass"

Tia could see something else was wrong. "Let me see ya hand" She placed her hand out for him.

Jack shows his right hand is untouched, but Tia unwraps the bandage on his left hand. The black spot on Jack's left hand is revealed.

"Uhhh! The black spot!" Gibbs quickly wipes his hands on his chest, spins around once to the left, and spits.

The rest of the crew follows him, but Joanna, Will and Jack just stare at them.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know" Jack tried to lighten the mood.

Tia pushed aside cloth door beads, she goes into a back room, and searches for something. While Jack steals a ring off of one of Tia's tables, beside the ring is a silver locket.

"The black spot? Why didn't you tell you me this? Also give me the ring, it doesn't belong to you"

Tia comes back with an object from the back room.

"Aye she be right Jack Sparrow, it's Barbossa's, give it to her. Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you" She changed the subject. Handing Jack a jar of dirt.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt"

"Yes?"

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don' want it, give it back" She demanded.

"No" He hugged the dirt to himself.

"Den it helps" She smiled.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman" Will interjected.

Tia sat down at the table, she holds several crab shells between her cupped hands and closes her eyes. "A touch... of destiny!" Tia throws the crab claws down on the table to see how they fall.


	4. Tortuga

**Hi. I'm back again i had some trouble getting back into the story but i had a wave of inspiration so here i am with another chapter, i hope you enjoy it as much as i do :) read. review, fave, and follow 3 bye for now **

The Black Pearl crew look over at the destroyed ship on the rocks, but could hardly see it because of the rain.

Will wiped the rain from his eyes, he turns back to look at Jack unimpressed. "That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much"

Jack stroked his beard not realizing that was the hand the black spot was on. "Neither do you. Do not underestimate her"

Jack gives Gibbs a meaningful glance, but he doesn't catch on he instead elbows him in the stomach, Gibbs sputters a bit.

"Must've run afoul of the reef"

"So how do you intend to conquer your quest?" Joanna asked stepping in front of them.

Will gave them a serious look, not happy because of the rain. "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key"

Jack was curious as to what his plan entailed. "And if there are crewmen?"

Will was gripping the edge of the ship. "I cut down anyone in my path"

Jack looked back to Joanna and Gibbs, he nodes. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember"

Ragetti was atop of the the roping swinging around. "Your chariot awaits you, sire! Ha, ha-ha-ha, ha-ha!" He laughed.

Will got down into the dingy. "Fucking pirates"

"Hey! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

"Jack do you think he'll make it?" Joanna asked worried for his life.

Jack didn't care if he lived or not he just wanted the key, so ignoring Joanna, he went on his way. "Douse the lamps"

Marty douses a lamp, then Cotton douses a lamp and finally Pintel douses his lamp. Will sets off in a rowboat, alone, toward the broken ship.

"Jack! Do not ignore me" Joanna pulled out her sword at him. "It will be the last thing you ever do"

"Love... put the bloody sword away"

"Your going to get yourself killed!" As she said that he put his eye scope to his eye.

Jack was paying close attention to Will on the other ship, through a spyglass, Jack sees Jones turn to look directly at him, suddenly Jones is standing aboard the Black Pearl, directly in front of Jack and his spyglass. Joanna and Gibbs have knives to their throats from other Flying Dutchman crew members who teleported over with Jones.

Jack was not happy his future wife being threatened."Oi! You can hold me crew hostage but the lady is off limits even to you Jones" Jack wasn't playing games this time, he meant it"

Jones motioned his crew to let go of Joanna. "You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement"

Jack tried to reason with him. Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon"

Davy Jones knew this to be true but he didn't care. "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"The ship is mine now!" Joanna spoke up.

"You think you can get out of your debt by handing over your ship to a woman? You are still a captain nonetheless"

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there" Jack said trying to get over to Joanna.

"One soul is not equal to another"

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price"

Joanna rolled her eyes, _why doesn't he just keep his mouth shut?_

Davy Jones was confused now. "Price? Pttt!" He made a popping noise with his mouth.

Jack was intrigued "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls, three days-uh"

"Oh for hell's sake! Were gonna die" Joanna started to cry.

Jack was pleased with his offer. "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off"

Maccus blocks Jack from getting to Joanna again.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go"

"Are you sure ye want him? He is after all engaged to be married, to a woman, rather annoying, flighty woman"

Joanna was done with Jack's nonsense, Will was already gone there's no way to save him. "Jack just let him keep Will"

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm, ink?" Jones grabs Jack's hand, resulting in a squishy sound. "Uh!" Jack groaned.

"Three days" Jones voice echo's.

Jack looks at his hand, it's covered with slime, but the black spot disappears under the effect of the slime.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs"

"Aye?"

"Uh, I feel the sudden need for a good bottle and a mad bar fight"

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he wasn't clear to the condition in which these souls need be found"

"Ah... Tortuga then!" Gibbs was excited to be going back to Tortuga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they arrived at the island the whole crew wanders off, while Gibbs, Jack, Joanna go to the singing lady inn to find some drunken men to hire in.

when they entered the whole place was crowded, glass bottles are being shot off of people's

heads for entertainment a duo of musicians are playing their guitars.

"Joanna why don't you get us some rum"

"Oh aye, good luck with your 99 souls"

"I don't need luck love, just you"

Joanna makes her way to the counter to order some rum but as she was ordering a gypsy woman came up to here.

"Would you like to know ye future dearie?"

"No I don't believe what your kind have to say"

"Your future looks very grim"

"Oh?" Joanna looked almost shocked.

"Yer child will be healthy but yer husband will perish"

Joanna was furious at this gypsy woman. "You lie!"

"I only tell what I see" She said remaining calm.

"Leave me alone"

The bartender hands Joanna three mugs and as she was about to drink from one but the lady spoke up again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, bad for the baby"

"Seven hells! Woman would you please leave me be?"

She walks away from the table where Chris still resided, she tilled the mug towards her mouth but stopped mid way and set the glass down.

"Fucking mystic shit" She mumbled under her breath.

Chris walked over to the table where Jack is, sitting alongside the wall, trying to make his Compass work.

Jack viciously shakes his compass to make it work. "I know what I want.

"And what is it that you want Jackie?" Joanna asked as she swung her leg around to straddle Jack's lap, whilst holding onto the mugs still.

"Next!" They could here Gibbs shouting.

"Only you love, but this bloody thing only points to you" He shakes it again.

"I see, well good luck with that"

Chris makes her way to Gibbs careful not to knock into anyone, subconsciously she was afraid of what that woman told her and didn't want to risk anything.

"How we going?" Joanna asked handing Gibbs his mug.

Gibbs was rather annoyed with all these men, but tried to put on a face for her. "That gives us.. four!"

"No need to be upset Gibbs will just kill em as we go"

Gibbs looks to the next candidate in line. "And what's your story?"

"My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life"

Joanna couldn't believe what was coming out of this guys mouth, he couldn't possible James. "Commodore?"

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane" He said cold.

"Do you forget who your talking to?"

"Shut up Joanna, you were a liar since I met you, So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norrington yelled flipping over the table.

The music stops, everyone stares at the altercation, Jack grabs a branch from a vase, carries it in front of his face, attempts to walk out unseen by his old enemy.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington spots Jack sneaking off behind him, so he points his pistol at Jack. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Joanna panics, Jack ducks back and forth behind both sides of a large post, as Norrington points his pistol at Jack.

"You're hired" Jack tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that" Norrington points to gun and tries to fire.

Joanna rams into James and makes him misfire the ball ricochets off the chandelier, breaking a man's bottle as he's drinking from it, the man whose bottle broke slugs a man next to him, the music starts back up as a brawl ensues, one man swings from chandelier, women fight, bottles are thrown

against the wall.

Jack was watching the fight go down, he turns to Joanna. "Time to go?"

"Aye!" Joanna agreed.

A swordfight is going on downstairs, someone throws a bottle against the wall above the stairs, Jack

ducks as it smashes above his head, Jack makes his way upstairs, trading hats a few times along

the way

"Thanks, mate" Jack said placing a hat on his head.

Jack slaps him on the shoulder, the man falls backwards off the balcony, Jack halts to let two men carrying another man proceed towards the edge of the balcony, taking the hat off the one man, placing it on his head back to the guy who was being thrown off the balcony.

"Carry on" Jack stepped out of the way.

The two men throw the carried man off the balcony, then Jack continues on his way, the music stops, Norrington threateningly holds a bottle in his left hand.

"Joanna hold on" Jack said stopping her.

"Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" Norrington shouted like an idiot.

From behind, Elizabeth comes out of no where, grabs the bottle from Norrington, smashes it over his head, knocking him out.

"Now we run!" Jack said moving again.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" You could hear her shouting in the back ground.


	5. persuasion

**HI! Still here, this chapter doesn't involve Joanna much but i did change a huge part of the story to make i work for my story. so read, review, follow, and fave :) **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Black Pearl is at a dock, loading fruits and livestock, Jack and Joanna are walking together, Elizabeth approaches from behind, still dressed as a man.

"I heard some rather unsettling news this evening" Joanna started to say.

"Oh? Pray tell what that may be?" Jack answered back.

Elizabeth follows the crew back to the ship. "Captain Sparrow!"

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard" Jack said not paying attention to her.

"I'm here to find the man I love" She replied.

Joanna and Jack both stop in their tracks, deeply confused. "I'm flattered, son, but my first and only love is Joanna, we are bound to be wed as well"

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow" She responded to him.

"Elizabeth is it then? Hide the rum" He said as Gibbs passed by.

Gibbs takes the bottle that Jack hands to him, and walks up the boarding plank in the background.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress that's it" Joanna looked her up and down.

"You wear what you want but I can't?"

"Chris is a pirate, you are royalty very different"

"Jack I'm done with your games. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Elizabeth was finally fed up with Jack's shit.

"I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew"

Now Elizabeth was confused. "Davy Jones?"

Norrington vomits over the side, then spits. "Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

Jack looked at Norrington in disgust. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax" Norrington racked back and forth looking rather sickly.

"You smell funny" Jack said making faces at him.

"Jack. All she want is to find Will, let us do that for her" Joanna said.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"'Course" Elizabeth had replied.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most"

"And you have a way of doing that?" She asked.

"Well, there is a chest.." Jack said removing his hand from Joanna's back. "A chest of unknown size and origin"

Pintel & Ragetti walk by, together carrying a crate of bottles, and overhearing the conversation.

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones"

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate"

Norrington pointed to Jack. "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

"How do we find it?" She asked hopeful"

Jack pulled the compass from his waist and gave it to her. "With this. My Compass... is unique to say the least, got me a very special gift it did"

"Unique, here having the meaning of broken" Norrington replied.

"True enough. The Compass does not point north but on the other hand it does point to what you want most of you hadn't gotten that yet" Joanna moved in between the two.

"Joanna, Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, right Jack?" She gave him a nudge.

"Oh, aye" He replied with a smile.

"To save Will?" She asked again.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones" he answered, moving away from the compass. Elizabeth consults the compass, for her the dial clearly points in a specific direction, It points in a north-east direction. Jack slowly rises up to peer at the face of the compass.

Jack was pleased it finally stopped spinning. "Mister Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?"

"We have our heading" Jack smiled.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" Gibbs shouted at the crew.

"Miss Swann" Jack said making way for Elizabeth to walk ahead of them.

"Do you think she'll lead us to the chest?" Joanna asked Jack.

"One word love, persuasion, she's gonna love it"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jack and the rest of his crew of were admiring the letters of marque, but Jack had other intentions in mind and he planned on succeeding.

"Beckett!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company" Elizabeth explained.

Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust, remembering the awful things that Beckett did to him. "Agh"

"Beckett? The same man that had you prisoner?"

"Aye, that bloody man" Jack said disgusted.

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word" Gibbs responded.

"Agh" Jack still was pissed that he had to again deal with Beckett.

"Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that" Joanna replied.

Jack realized what was going on, soon after Joanna had. "Of course. He wants the chest"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes, he did say something about a chest"

"If the company controls the chest, they control the seas" Joanna leaned over the side of the ship, staring out to sea.

Jack came up behind her, to comfort her. "A truly discomforting notion, love"

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the fore yard!" Gibbs shouted walking away.

Jack held the letters in his hand. "Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?"

Elizabeth gave Jack a sexy smile "Persuasion"

Joanna didn't like the looks Elizabeth was giving Jack, and neither did Jack. "Friendly?" He said mad.

"I Decided against it"

"Will strikes a deal for these" Jack holds up the letters again. "Upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price" Jack tucks the letters into his coat and begins to walk away.

Elizabeth grabs at Jack's coat, but grabs a little to close for Joanna's like. "Jack, the Letters, give them back"

"Bitch!" Joanna grabbed Elizabeth's hair and yanks her back.

Jack turned around to face Elizabeth, pissed. "No. Now persuade me"

"You do know Will taught me how handle a sword" She said getting right back in Jack's face.

"As I said... Persuade me"

Elizabeth walks away frustrated, leaning on the ship's railing. Jack makes an odd grunting noise.

"Darling I think it's time to spend a little time alone" Jack whispered in Joanna's ear.

"Oh?" Chris giggled.

Norrington walks up to Elizabeth at the railing. "It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would've given anything for you to look at me like they look at each other" Norrington made a notion to the couple walking away. "But you Elizabeth are jealous"

"I highly doubt that"

"You want to be with him, you want Jack to look at you with passion, be desired by the captain, do you not?"

"So what?" Elizabeth was fuming now.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?"

Later that day Elizabeth was sitting on some steps on deck of the Black Pearl when Jack walks over to her, holding a bottle of rum.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled"

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married" She admitted.

Jack offers Elizabeth a drink from his bottle. "You know... I am... captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a... marriage. For you and your dear Will, as soon as we get him back that is, but for NOW!" Elizabeth recoils at Jack's breath on the word "now". "You can attend mine and Joanna's"

"After what you woman did to me, No, thank you"

"Why not? After all I have done for you? I saved you and helped Will realize what a fool he was for not telling you sooner"

"I do not wish to see you marry yourself off"

"Do I sense jealously?" Jack asked curious.

"You seem very certain"

"You wish that if I was not betrothed to Joanna that you'd want me to yourself, you long for that freedom that Will can not give you, you want me, you can not deny that"

"Shut up. Why doesn't your Compass work?" She asked changing the subject.

Jack was confused. "Uh my Compass works fine"

"There will come a moment when you will want me back. I know you will do the right thing"

"The right thing as in marrying Joanna?"

"Trust me you will come for me"

"Do explain?" Jack asked drinking more rum.

"I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell"

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be with royalty. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like" Elizabeth said getting closer to Jack's face, the rum getting to his head now, temping him to make mistakes.

"Ye... NO!" Jack pulls away from her glare. "You wench! If you even so think to tear me relationship up with Chris I will run you through"

Elizabeth was discouraged with her failed attempt. "But seeing as you're a good man I know you will never do anything to hurt your loved one"

Jack lifts his hand up to push her away so he could get back to Chris, but just stares in horror as the black spot boils back into view on his hand, Elizabeth doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm proud of you, Jack. Chris is a lucky girl"

"Mhm... I gotta go!" Jack runs off as he hears Gibbs in the back ground shouting that they found land. "I want me jar of dirt, Chris!" He shouts.

"Aye?"

"I want a wedding right here, right now!" Jack exclaimed in happiness.

"WHAT?!" She said along with most of the crew.

"You heard me, snap to it, find your mum's dress she left and lets get married"

"Jack what has gotten into you?"

"I don't think I will make it out of this one, I want everything I own to go to you, and with you having me last name it will be certain"

"Jack don't say that, you will make it out alive"

"Are you arguing with the captain?"

"No I'm not, lets have a wedding!" Joanna finally accepted with excitement.

**SO tell me if you want to see the wedding, I'd rather just skip it cause its so hard to write wedding bits, but if you would like to read it let me know.**


	6. 3 Way Fight

**Hi! im back again, i really hope you are liking this story :3 i am stories almost over guys but dont worry there will be a 3 and 4 and when 5&6 come out i will be making those too :) so enjoy, read, review, fave and follow i will see you in the next chapter! BYE!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later the next morning, after the newly weds were wedded, Pintel and Ragetti were rowing a longboat with key members of the crew inside, Jack in the bow along with Joanna, Elizabeth and Norrington were in the back.

"You're pullin' too fast!" Pintel shouted.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us" Ragetti replied back.

"I really don't want to hear you argue!" Joanna shouted.

The duo stared at Chris, shocked at what she had just said.

"Chris are you feeling alright?" Jack asked, rubbing her back.

"No I am not okay, Jack if we ever had a chance to talk you'd know"

"Speak to me love"

"Not here Jack"

When they finally reached the beach, Jack disembarks, helping Joanna out of the boat as well and begins to walk off.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch my dirt" Jack grabbed Joanna's hand as she wandered around.

Elizabeth pulls out the compass and starts to follow the arrow, she walks near some sand dunes, by the beach, only problem is, its only pointing to Jack.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most" Elizabeth said fed up.

Joanna sits down on the sand, tired already from all the moving.

Elizabeth throws the compass on the ground near Chris. "Here take this back, it doesn't work"

Jack leans down to pick it up, but notices that it finally has stopped moving and it points to Joanna. "Yes it does. Chris You're sitting on it!" Jack shouted.

Elizabeth was stunned. "Beg your pardon?"

"Love come here" Jack held out his hand to help her up. "Oi! Start digging"

Norrington start digging under where Joanna was sitting, when he was digging in the sand, Jack sits in a lotus position next to Chris.

"You seem sick, love what is going on?" Jack asked pushing her hair back from her face.

"I... um..." Joanna couldn't seem to get the words out, it just wasn't the time to talk about that.

While digging, Norrington's shovel hits something hard, they brush off sand to reveal a chest, they remove the chest from the sand, the chest contains a pearl necklace, documents, and a smaller

chest, among other things.

Elizabeth opens up a letter with a wax seal, and reads it to herself. This is all just junk"

They all bend near to put their ears to the small chest, after hearing a heartbeat.

Elizabeth was in shock. "It's real!"

Norrington looked to Jack. "You actually were telling the truth"

"He does that quite a lot actually. Yet you people are always surprised" Chris shouted.

Jack turned to her with a surprised look on his face.

"With good reason!" A voice shouted out.

Will has unexpectedly appeared on the beach, walking up toward them, Jack turned to him instead.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth ran up to him, kissing him passionately.

_Shit this isn't good. _Jack thought. "How did you get here?" He asked.

Will remembered an old tale Gibbs told him. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet"

Jack laughed. "Not so easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack"

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones"

Elizabeth was about to kill Jack. "What?"

"What?" Jack mocked Elizabeth.

"I was reunited with my father"

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then" Jack was dumbfounded.

"Everything you said was a lie? How many lies have you told her?" Elizabeth pointed to Joanna.

Jack had to be honest now either that or someone might run him through. "Pretty much. But if you ever say I have lied to my wife again, I will make you walk the plank... again"

Will bends down with the key to open the chest.

"Jack!" Chris whispered.

He looked down to find Will near the chest. "Oy! What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones"

Jack moves away from Chris, he draws his sword, pointing it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key" Jack placed his hand in front of Will.

Will backs up slowly, then suddenly draws Elizabeth's sword, pointing it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it"

Joanna and Norrington draw their swords, pointing them at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry" Norrington said speaking up.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" Jack said happily.

Norrington points his sword at Jack. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back"

"Ah. The dark side of ambition" Jack said.

"I knew we shouldn't of taken you along" Chris was torn between killing Will and Norrington.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" Norrington swung his sword at Jack.

Chris blocked him, by swinging his sword towards Will's face, which Elizabeth didn't like much, so she went to punch her in the face, but Jack pulled Chris away.

"Elizabeth, your pushing your limits, don't" Jack went back to three way fighting with Will and James.

Jack pushed Will to the ground.

"Arg" Will shouted.

Elizabeth ran over to Will. "Will! Please Stop it!" But Will wasn't listening to her. "Be careful!"

Elizabeth watched as the three men fought, not knowing who to side with at this point, her mine said Will but her heart said Jack.

"Lizzie..." Joanna said.

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted.

Chris walked up behind her. "He will be okay, Will is strong"

"What about Jack?"

"Why are you so worried about him? If Jack dies he's my responsibility not yours"

"He's a friend none the less"

"He is mine still, don't forget that"

Elizabeth watched as Jack fall to the ground. "Jack!"

"That's it, come her bitch" Joanna didn't care about the child growing inside of her now she just wanted Elizabeth dead.

She grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground, not knowing what was going on Will came as close as he could to them.

"Guard the chest!"

The girls quarrel halts for a minute.

"No!" Elizabeth shrieked.

But it was to late the boys were off again fighting there way to victory, Elizabeth was to busy shouting for her to notice that Joanna had began throwing up, she could see words coming from her mouth but everything had gone fuzzy, Chris sat on her knees trying to relax herself enough to try and help Elizabeth, but it wasn't working very well. As far as what she could see, Elizabeth had resorted in throws a rock at the duelists, but the rock goes far off into the distance. At this point Joanna was on the verge of passing out and Elizabeth still hadn't noticed.

"Help me" Chris cried out weakly, she falls to the ground passed out from the heat or from the fight.

Elizabeth swings around at the sound of Chris falling. "What is happening?" She could see the fight was to far away for the boys to notice what was going on, she had to get help.

"Bugger!" Was all you could hear from Jack's mouth.

Elizabeth ran off to find the silly duo playing around with shovels.

"I need your help, Joanna has fainted, I think she has gotten sick"

"And why should we help you poppet?"

"She is your captains wife, do you really think Jack would be pleased with you if he found out you left his wife to die, when you could of prevented it?" She said not realizing that she did want Joanna dead, but it was to late to change what she said.

"Oi" Pintel smacked Ragetti in the stomach. "You heard her, we've got to save Joanna"

They make there way to the beach just in time to get Chris and place her carefully into the long boat, as the Dutchman's crew came after them. About an hour later Joanna woke up to see part of her crew fighting creepy Dutchman crew. Joanna looked up to see a wheel coming towards them, the wheel falls to the ground and Jack was the first to arrive back at the longboat on the beach

"Love where is me jar of dirt?"

"Here" She handed it over.

Jack opens his jar of dirt, dumps out some dirt, puts the heart in the jar, scoops handfuls of dirt back into the jar.

"What are you doing?"

"Last place Jones'll look"

"Look out!"

A Flying Dutchman crewmember arrives at the boat. Jack fights him using an oar. The swordfight is carried to the beach as the Black Pearl crew attempts to escape by longboat. Norrington arrives at the longboat, while others are fighting he takes the heart from the jar, puts it under his vest. Will emerges from the water finally staggering to the fight.

"Right!"

Pintel & Ragetti attempt to escape by longboat, but Will blocks their progress. They reach for their swords, only to find their swords gone the two grab a fishnet and oar as weapons against Will.

"Come on, Turner!" Pintel shouts.

Jack fights with Koleniko, using an oar, subdues him, Will sees the key in the chest, Jack notices Will looking at the key and chest, so Jack hits Will on the head with the oar, which knocks him out.

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with"

"We're not getting out of this"

"Not with the chest. Into the boat" Norrington takes the chest, about to run off.

"You're mad" Said Elizabeth.

"Don't wait for me" He ran off

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish" Joanna said getting scared, she subconsciously holds her stomach to protect her unborn child.

Jack turned to face Chris but only saw her hold her stomach in fear. _NO! She couldn't be, was that what she wanted to talk to me about? Damn it jack, your wife needs you and your more worried about saving our-self._

"Aye!" most of the group said.

The crew had made it back to the Black Pearl, Jack was being extra careful with Joanna.

"Thank you Jack"

"Anything for you love, we are not out of this fight yet, I want you in the cabin till this is over"

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

Jack didn't care about Norrington or his fate. "He fell behind"

"The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear"

"No Gibbs, prepare for war" Joanna said opening the doors to the cabin.

**So i have had to change so much this chapter, it toke longer than i thought.**


	7. Life and Death

**Last chapter i hope you enjoy it! new story up soon.**

The Flying Dutchman suddenly surfaces alongside them.

Gibbs looked up at the mighty ship. "Lord save us"

"I'll handle this, mate" Jack said feeling brave.

"Hey! Fishface! Lose something? Hey? Oup!" Joanna could hear Jack shouting from above.

Jack falls down the stairs of the Pearl.

_Damn it Jack, be careful._ Joanna was growing worried being stuck in the cabin alone, but knew it was safest place for her and the baby.

"Got it" Jack stands up, struts across the deck, holding his jar of dirt. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

"Enough!" Davy Jones shouts.

The Flying Dutchman's cannon covers slide down, the cannons emerge from the holes.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack asked concerned.

Elizabeth didn't hesitate. "Hard to starboard!"

"Brace up the fore yard!" Will announces.

"Hard to starboard!" Everyone seemed to be shouting.

A heavy cannonade fires from the Flying Dutchman, blowing large holes in the Black Pearl, one straight thru the cabin doors, luckily for Joanna she had gotten into the bed just moments before.

Triple-barreled cannon fires, the barrels rotate after each blast.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth was shouting.

"Aye, and we've got her!" Gibbs replied.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind"

"We rob her advantage"

Marty see's that the ship has stopped trying to attack them. "They're giving up! Yay!"

The crew cheers.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight"

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs... is the proper leverage"

Suddenly the Black Pearl is badly jarred, Jack's jar of dirt falls to the deck, breaks open, spills all the dirt, Jack runs down to the spilled dirt, searches frantically for the heart, which is gone. Joanna rushes to his aid.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Jack said frantic.

"Jack it's gone we must fight"

"We are not fighting, I am, stay here"

"Jack! Why am I to stay behind?"

You are my life I'd rather not see you or anythin ye be carrying die tonight"

"We must've hit the reef!" They hear someone say.

"No. It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!"

"Joanna I must go, I love you"

"Love you"

Jack ran off to find a long boat to escape in. _I'm so sorry Joanna, I just want you safe._

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Kraken. To arms!"

"All guns, defend the masts!"

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal" Will commanded.

With a deep rumbling sound, the Kraken's tentacles slowly crawl up the hull.

"Easy, boys!"

"Will?"

The tentacles were rising higher.

"Steady! Steady"

"Will?"

Joanna could see the tentacles start feeling around the ship. _Bloody hell Will come on! _But that's not what bothered her the most she could see Jack sailing away in his dingy again.

"Hold. Hold..."

"I think we've held fire long enough"

"Will?" Elizabeth asked for the last time.

"Fire...!" Chris cried out standing atop of the ship by the wheel. "Your captain has abandoned you, as second in charge and the daughter of once captain now deceased, I'm in charge" Chris said boldly.

The crew fire the cannons, hitting the tentacles and nearly severing some, the Kraken sinks into the sea, some of the tentacles even glowed from the blast. The crew cheers again.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship" Will told Joanna.

"As Chris stated, Jack toke the only boat, we are stranded"

Will sees the wrecked boats, then sets his eyes on the barrels of gunpowder.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold"

Will handed Elizabeth a long gun. "Whatever you do, don't miss"

"As soon as you're clear"

the crew is busy loading barrels of gunpowder from the hold. Joanna knew she didn't know what she was doing but since her husband left her, she had no choice but to protect her ship and crew. She was on the verge of tears when Will broke the silence.

"Then load the rum!"

Gibbs seems shocked, then turns to see the entire crew halted, staring at him in shocked silence.

Joanna wasn't playing games today. "Aye! The rum, too!"

The Kraken attacks again before they could get their bomb ready. Will hangs onto the side of the net of gunpowder barrels, attempting to attract the Kraken's attention,

"Euh! Come on!I'm over here! Come on!" Will slashes at tentacles with his sword. "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!"

Elizabeth hesitates, waiting for Will to fall free but, one of the Kraken's tentacles wrap around her leg and drag her backwards, she screams. Chris chops off the end of the tentacle holding Elizabeth. Another crewmember picks up the rifle and attempts to shoot, only to be grabbed by the Kraken and flung around, the rifle drops onto the deck above Joanna, she tries to pick up the fallen rifle, but someone's foot holds it down. She sees that it's none other than her husbands foot, he returned to the Pearl after all.

Jack picks up Joanna and toke the rifle from her hands, he takes aim at the gunpowder. The shot was fired, the little ball whistles through the air, strikes the gunpowder, which explodes, the Kraken releases its hold, burned tentacles withdraw into the ocean, groaning sound.

"Jack you came back" Joanna said almost crying.

"Aye that I did, I couldn't leave you Chris, I wanted to save you but as I left the thing wasn't coming for me it still wanted the ship"

"I toke control the crew thinks I'm in charge now"

"Are ye now? Abandon ship! Into the longboat"

"Jack! What of the Pearl?!"

"She's only a ship, mate"

"He's right, we have to head for land" Joanna said sadly, as much as I love this ship our lifes are more important.

"We can get away as it takes down the Pearl" Will suggested.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope"

the crew get ready to leave the Pearl, Will helped Joanna down and then followed by the rest if the crew.

"Where's Jack?" Chris asked.

"Not sure" Will looked back up onto the ship but only to see his fiance and her husband passionately kissing.

"Will what is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Chris, they have chosen each other"

"What?" Joanna exclaimed.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! Come on, Will, step to!" Gibbs said distracting Will.

Elizabeth leaves Jack to climb down into the long boat.

"Where's Jack?" Joanna yelled.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance"

"You wench!" Joanna tried to reach her, but Will held her waist. "Go! Before it's to late"

The longboat casts off and The crew watches as the Kraken takes down their ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The remaining crew paddles through the waters to Tia Dalma's shack, many natives stand in the waters surrounding the shack, holding candles, mourning Jack Sparrow. Inside the shack, Will absent-mindedly keeps throwing his father's knife into the table top. Tia carries a tray around to all of them, even offers the mugs to Joanna knowing she was with child.

"Against de cold... and de sorrow" Joanna takes the mug but doesn't drink it.

"It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul"

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain"

Gibbs is standing in the doorway on the side of the shack. "Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack"

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was"

"He was the father to my unborn child" Joanna finally blurted out.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back... Joanna... I did not know, I'm so sorry"

"He's a traitor anyways I wouldn't bother"

"Would you do it Chris? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

The crew went down the line and all said aye.

"Yes" Elizabeth said.

"Aye" Will said.

"And you my dear?"

"Of course" Joanna replied.

"Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... you will need a captain who knows dose waters"

A man wearing boots descends the stairs into the room, Joanna recognized that sound anywhere, she jumped up and ran to the stairs, hugging the man that stood before them.

"So tell me, what's become of me daughter?" Barbossa held onto his daughter so tightly she thought she'd pop.

"Daddy... I've missed ye so much"

"Aye, I did too, did I hear you say you are with child?"

"Yes! With Jack's baby"

"I see.. we shall need to talk Joanna. So shall we save Jack?" Barbossa asked his former crew.


End file.
